Isabella Marie Swan Volturi
by Toni6711
Summary: Life in Volterra is a dark and twisted one and many challenges up rise. Story begins during New Moon after Edward leaves Bella. Her life is just getting back on track after she be-friends Jacob Black. But what happens when the Volturi finds out a mortal knows the big secret? What happens when Edward tries to return to Forks? Rated M to be safe :)
1. Preface

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters :( **

* * *

They came for me. I had watched as they killed my mum, my dad and Jake. And now it was my turn. "Who told you?", a man asked, Aro, I recognised him from the painting from the big house, his house. I couldn't be saved now, no one could save me. Not even him. Sharp teeth sunk into my neck and my eyes closed.


	2. Volutri Life

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

* * *

_2 decades later…_  
"Bella, Aro wants you", Felix came into the room. I sighed whilst he laughed. I had become so close to Felix, Demeteri and Heidi. Jane hated me because of my powers and because Aro felt the need to keep me around. Because of my shield her powers do not work on me along with many other vampire powers that exists, this allowed Aro to become more at ease meaning that Renata could relax a little as she now had my help. It also meant that Aro was untouchable. Felix pulled me into a hug and whispered how everything will be fine before walking me out of my room and into the crowded throne room. I was surprised to see the entire guard awaiting my presence.

"Isabella it's so nice of you to join us" Aro spoke in a formal tone, as always. I simply nodded in return and took my place inbetween Felix and Demetri. The guard knew that I didn't want to be here but Aro insisted I stayed with them - actually he was keeping me here against my every will. Whenever the subject would arise he would simply say 'Isabella, you belong here, you have friends here" and that would be the end of that. What could I really say, I did have friends here - now. After Aro found out that I knew about the existence of vampires he gathered his guard and hunted me down.

Aro found me in my little house in the gloomy town of Forks, 6 months after he had left. My mum had tried to make me go back home to Florida with her and Charlie was struggling to cope with my depression and my zombie-like state. In a wasted attempt to stay in Forks I went to Port Angeles with Jessica to see a awful movie which seemed to contain my life story in the form of a zombie, I made friends with Jacob Black and that's when the terrible event happened, the event that condemned me to a life in the shadows.

My thoughts cut off when I was aware of Aro looking straight at me. "We will be having some visitors tomorrow so everyone must be on their best behaviour. These are old friends of mine". I left the room straight after that with Felix.  
"Ready Bella?" Felix asked from outside of my room. I sighed and opened the door ready to go to the fighting chambers to practise. Aro wanted me to go out with the guard's when they went to fulfil their 'duties'. I stopped walking when I realised that Felix hadn't said a word when I stepped out.  
"You all right?", I questioned turning to face him.  
"Wow", he spoke looking over all my clothing.  
"Heidi", I simply spoke. Heidi had gone and gotten me my new fighting outfit. She had said it would help in battle. She had gotten me leather pants and a black tightly fitted tank top to go with it. I wore my hair in a pony tail that went the length of my back and I had my knee high boots on that would have been a death trap for my human self (the heel looked way to high, and thin, for fighting). "Stop staring", I commanded "Can we please just go and practise", he nodded understandingly. I hadn't been out of Volterra in 2 decades and Felix knew better than anyone else how much I wanted to see the outside world. I wanted to see if it fit in with what I remember. But it seemed highly unlikely it would because as a human I had never travelled - apart from going from Florida to Forks - and now here I am a vampire in Italy.

We entered through the fighting chambers then, where Heidi and Demetri were just finishing up. I looked around, it was beautiful here I couldn't deny that. It was like a fairytale castle right smack bang in the middle of a nightmare. The ceiling was high and their were pillars around the room and rows and rows of seating as if we were in a Roman amphitheatre. Marcus had once told me that many centuries ago they used this room for fighting. They would test their guard against one another - often to the death. It was the room now in which was used to train and better the guards abilities.  
"Bella!", Heidi called after using her 'gift' to make Demetri fall to his knees.  
"That's not fair", Demetri called after her. Heidi's gift was physical attraction she would know how to attract someone and that would be her weapon. Heidi really was beautiful, even for a vampire, impossibly even more beautiful than…  
I cut that thought off and hugged Heidi back. She kissed my cheek before heading towards the big doors.  
"I will see you later I am out to get the dinner", she winked at the boys and then left gracefully. I shuddered as I thought about what humans she would be bringing back. I tried their lifestyle for a bit but I didn't like it, I couldn't kill those innocent people. It was hard when I converted to animal blood. Aro would command I was present in the feeding chambers whilst they fed. I would see the blood spilt and I would smell it. Venom flowed filling my mouth.  
"Bella?", Felix asked cutting me from my thoughts "We going to do this or what?".  
"Umm, yeah, sorry", I shook my head and took my starting position.

Felix ran at me and I quickly dodged his lethal moves. I round kicked to his chest sending him backwards. He recovered quickly and soon we were almost dancing. Our movements were so alike we were evenly matched. The fight went on for hours with both of us counteracting each others moves. A few hours later he had me pinned to the floor.  
"What are you going to do now", He paused "Isabella?" he asked. I looked into his eyes that were almost black with thirst they just had a slight red tint around the edges. I was lost I knew I couldn't win and so did he. He stared at me with amused eyes. He really was beautiful even for a vampire. For the shortest of time his lips touched mine. I felt shock go through me and I became stiff. It wasn't like I didn't find him attractive it was just I hadn't thought about this. He jumped away from me at the sound of the door opening.  
"Jane", he spoke almost angrily. I looked up to see the small blonde girl making her way towards us. "ahh" Felix shouted holding onto his head. I flung my shield up around his body, protecting him from Jane's pain illusion. Felix relaxed instantly as the pain disappeared.  
"I was just having some fun Isabella", she almost snarled my name.  
"Why are you here?" I asked annoyed, I saw Felix smile next to me.  
"Aro has requested to see you", she stated "Immediately", she added looking between me and Felix. I sighed and headed towards the door keeping my shield up around Felix. As I left the fighting chamber I heard Jane screech in frustration. I smiled smugly as I walked down the long corridors of the castle.

"Come in Isabella", Aro said when I stopped outside of his room requesting permission to enter.  
"Jane said that you wished to see me?", I spoke politely.  
"Ahh yes", he raised from his chair (which was big enough to be a throne although smaller than his throne in the main hall.) "How did your practise go today?"  
"I fought against Felix and we are almost evenly matched", I replied curious as to why he asked. "Are we considering speeding on the process?" I asked hoping that maybe he would let me out for the next duty call.  
"Ahh not yet Isabella but it does certainly seem as if your almost ready", he looked towards the big table . "Here I have something for you, you need to wear them tomorrow for our visitors so they do not know you are any different from the rest of us". This offended me but I took the box as he requested. Inside the box were a pair of ruby red contacts.  
"As you wish", I answered looking at the tiny box "will that be all?", I asked.  
"Yes and of course you will be present at dinner tonight", he stated rather than asked.  
I simply nodded and left the room.

I walked down the corridors and into my music room - which was part of the things Aro gave me when I first 'joined' the guard. I walked straight to the grand piano and sat at the keys. In my spare time I came into this room to play, I had gotten good in the last twenty years. My hands flew across the keys effortlessly - as a vampire I had gotten better at many things: like sports and balance. As a human I was weak and normal, now as a vampire I was beautiful and talented.  
The song I was playing changed into a old melody, one I had fallen asleep to on many occasion bringing back all of my human memories with it. The lullaby was so perfect and so was he. The last summer of my human existence was the most perfect summer in the world. I had friends, family and had found my soul mate. I stopped the song there I couldn't continue.  
"No it was good", Felix spoke coming into the room. If I was human I would have jumped.  
"Oh", I shook my head sorting out my thoughts and bringing me back into the present day. "Thanks", I smiled up at him as he came to sit next to me.  
"About earlier I'm sorry I couldn't help it", he admitted looking into my black eyes (black because I hadn't been hunting in months).  
"Don't worry about it", I sighed. "I liked it", I looked down at my hands if I had been human I would have been blushing a deep scarlet. Of course that would be very dangerous so close to the vampire sat beside me. Felix smiled and placed his hand in mine.  
"Well then I would like to try that again", he breathed. He inched closer to me his eyes searching mine. He really was beautiful and my best friend. His lips touched mine again for a brief second before pulling back to look at my face. Searching. He must have found what he was looking for because his lips were on mine again in the next second, crushing my lips. My lips moved on their own accord, and I felt his smile against me. His hands moved to my lower back and pulled me even closer to him. My arms locked around his neck and settled into his hair. His tongue traced my lower lip and my mouth opened to let him in. All too soon he pulled back. I looked at him confused.  
"What kind of gentleman would I be now if I didn't leave tonight?", he asked rhetorically. I shook my head and smiled at him. "You need a gentleman Bella besides we still have dinner to get", he kissed my forehead and then he was gone. I sighed and tried not to think about what was to come. I stayed sat their at my piano for another hour just thinking before standing to go towards the feeding chamber.

Heidi was walking down the corridor when I stepped out of my door.  
"Bella", she nodded. I nodded in return and walked beside her trying desperately not to hear the chatter behind us. "So what did you do to Felix?" she asked.  
"What do you mean?", I innocently questioned.  
"I just saw him and he wont stop smiling and it definitely wasn't to seeing me", she carried on "are you really that blind Bella?", she asked  
"Huh?"  
"Felix is in love with you he has been ever since he saw you that day in Forks" I shuddered remembering all to clearly. "He was the one Aro made carry you back here", this was news to me. Heidi stopped talking then as the crowd behind us got louder. Although I tried to tune out the babbling voices of tourists behind me it was no use I still heard every word.  
"I wonder where we are going?", one woman spoke.  
"Love, get a picture of me here", a man spoke in the crowd  
But one voice stood out more than the others the sound of a little girl's panicked voice.  
"Mummy, I'm scared". I looked at Heidi with repulsion.  
"Bella, I'm sorry", I walked faster not bothering to reply. I walked towards the big grand doors and opened them as the crowd stopped.

We all walked into the room and I took my place next to Felix and Demetri. Felix took my hand and squeezed it as I slid into place. The feeding chamber was nicer than what you would imagine. The room was big and round it was two stories up with the windows in long slits - impossible for anyone to escape. The only furniture in the room were the three thrones for Aro, Caius and Marcus in the centre of the room their was a drain used to dump the drained lifeless bodies in after each feed.  
"Welcome to Volterra", Aro spoke with perfect clarity and in a voice that would have eased the tourists if they hadn't been stood in a dead end room in the middle of blood thirsty vampires. I sighed and braced myself to turn away.  
"Bella you sure you don't want any?", Felix asked. He never understood how I could resist - neither did I for that matter. I just simply shook my head and he flew from my side towards the unexpecting crowd. I closed my eyes and stopped my breath, I was so thirsty I hadn't hunted in months and my eyes were blacker than black. Felix was back at my side and with blood dripping from his mouth he looked at me.  
"I'm sorry Bella but you need to hunt", and then he kissed me. I could taste the human blood on the tip of my tongue and my instincts took over. I was a hunter and they were my prey. Nothing else mattered. My morals and beliefs didn't exist.

I ran towards the screaming crowd and sunk my teeth into the first tourist. The human smelled so good and tasted unbelievably better. I drained the first body in no time at all and moved on to the next. I held the limp body in my arms as I consumed their blood. Human blood tasted so sweet and warm and so pleasant. I saw Aro smiling at me but I didn't have time to focus on it as I had finished my second victim and was cutting into my third. The blood dripped down my face and for the first time, since becoming a newborn, I embraced the vampire within me.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review :)**


	3. Visitors

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

* * *

The sun rose outside the castle and I moved off of my bed for the first time all night. I sighed and walked towards the bathroom - I had to face it, I had to see what I looked like. I walked towards the full length mirror and looked at myself. My hair was messy from the feed although my clothing was clean and unruffled. My skin was pale and shinning in the sunlight. My eyes that were once a chocolate brown were now a blazing red fresh from consuming human blood. My eyes were glowing a violent colour and I was ashamed. I had spoken to Felix after the feeding and he had apologised and gave me his reasons. He told me that I had needed to eat because Aro hadn't allowed me to hunt in over two months - a punishment for being late one day. He was still punishing me for not telling him how I knew about vampires. I still don't understand who had told him, maybe Victoria? But I did not know. I sighed and left the terrifying figure in the mirror to change. I got dressed into a black one shouldered dress and brushed my hair so that it neatly fell down my back, I put on the human-death trap heels and applied some simple make up. At least I didn't need the contacts any more. I put on my robe marking me as a member of the Volturi and with one last look in the mirror I left for the grand hall.

"Bella", Felix called from behind me. I turned to face him and he gave me a soft peck on the lips before taking my hand. "You look beautiful" he stated. I smiled and thanked him and we made it down the long corridors towards the grand hall, hand in hand.  
"Isabella, our guests will be here any moment please place your shield up", Aro commanded. I made sure my shield expanded to include all members of the Volturi guard and nodded signalling it was done. So Aro's guests had gifts, I wondered what kind.  
A few seconds later the grand doors opened and Jane came into the hall escorting seven vampires. I froze as I took them all in. Felix took my hand and squeezed it obviously noticing my motion. I kept my face emotionless as I continued to look at our guests.

There were three girls and four boys. The girls were all beautiful, the blonde exceptionally - but she had nothing against Heidi. The boys were all different, all beautiful but different. The group all had golden eyes instead of the ruby red that was on each of the guards and now could be seen in my eyes, it was the colour of evil, of the monster. Each face looked familiar and yet one face pulled at my heart strings. He looked confused and annoyed. Human memories tried to push its ways past my vampire ones and I blocked them. I couldn't think about the darkness, the pain.  
"Welcome to Volterra, Cullens", Aro spoke. Hearing their name pulled all of my human memories forefront. The images looked cloudy, fuzzy as it always did thinking about my human days. 'blind-days' Felix had once called it. I remembered it all. My face must have been showing a thousand emotions.  
"Isabella?", Aro's voice pierced my visions, popping the images like a bubble. I turned to look up at him and I heard the Cullen's breath intake as they looked at me. I couldn't look though, I had had enough punishments from Aro. "You will see to the Cullen's needs", I nodded feeling slightly annoyed. Why did it have to be me? I took a deep, unnecessary, breath and began walking towards the golden eyed vampires. I kept my face blank as I approached them. Before I took two steps, Felix grabbed a hold of my hand I turned to face him and he gave me a quick peck on the lips. I heard a low growl from behind me and I would have blushed red if I were human. I starred into his dark red eyes before turning back towards the Cullen's - who now showed mixed emotions on their faces. I motioned for them to follow me out of the grand hall.

We walked in silence until were out of ear shot of the rest of the Volturi guard.  
"Bella?", Alice asked.  
"It's Isabella", I simply replied. My voice sounded emotionless.  
"How?", Emmett this time. I turned to face each of them. Imagining what he would be hearing from his families minds. Even now I couldn't allow myself to think his name.  
I kept my voice emotionless and my face blank as I answered. "The Volturi found out about me knowing so they came to Forks", they gasped and Esme sobbed into Carlisle's shoulder. I continued. "They killed my mum, Charlie and Jacob", I heard growls at this and he took a step closer. I looked at him taking in all of his beauty, he was here.  
"Who's Jacob?", Alice asked confused.  
"He was my best friend", I stated. Her eyes narrowed in confusion.  
"I never saw him", she admitted. Everyone looked at her. "Actually I never saw anything", this upset her.  
"I told you not to search", he spoke for the first time. His voice was so music like and so familiar as if I had always known it.  
This made Alice angry "Edward", his name pierced a hole through my dead heart. "I was so attuned to her as a human I saw things anyway.", then she looked back at me "But I never saw this", she shook her head.  
"Why did he turn you Bella?", Carlisle asked confusion clear in his voice. Everyone looked at him like it was obvious.  
"Because I knew the secret", I answered him anyway.  
"No I meant because usually he would just kill the human and the clan". Seven pairs of eyes were on me then.  
"Is that why we are here?", Rosalie spoke up "Because he knows about us?"  
"No he doesn't know", they all looked confused.  
"How?", Jasper asked  
"I never told him about you", they looked shocked "as I promised", understanding crossed their eyes apart from Edward, their was no fighting against his name any more, who looked guilty and Rosalie who looked shocked. "Just like Ed- Edward", I choked his name out " Aro cannot hear my thoughts either", this surprised them.  
"Bella", Carlisle sounded alarmed. "Your eyes", I heard gasps and Esme looked like she would faint if she could.  
"Funny story actually", looking at their faces I didn't think it was going to be very funny. "you see that's Felix's fault really", I trailed off hearing Edwards growl. Emmett laughed.  
"So what's going on between you and Felix, Bells?", Emmett boomed. I smiled up at the brother I always wanted. I would have been scarlet if I were able.  
"Nothing really", I was starring at my feet though and I could feel the tension rolling off of Edward and Jasper was looking… sick!

I tried to stay away from them for the rest of that night, but I couldn't. I was thankful that Aro had yet to touch them because I couldn't even picture what he would do if he knew the truth. I sighed as I walked towards their grand room. I didn't even have time to knock before the door was open. It was Edward who answered and led me into the room.  
"Where are the others?", I asked looking around the room.  
"Oh they are out hunting", he sat down and motioned for me to join him. I shook my head at the offer. "Bella I am so sorry", he looked into my eyes but was unable to stare at the red in them.  
"Sorry! Sorry!", I almost shouted. He flinched at the venom in my voice. "Your sorry?". He looked at me worry filling his face. "Sorry is something you say when an accident happens", I continued. "and not when you leave town, leave me behind to be killed. No worse than that I am a monster and stuck here as a prisoner and all you can say is that you're sorry?", I was fuming. Edward was speechless. He shook his head and I began to walk out.  
"Nothing will ever be enough", I heard Edward say as I left the room.

I ran to Felix's room I needed to calm down.  
"Bella?", he asked taking in my appearance. I simply shook my head at him and just wrapped my arms around his neck. All too soon we had to move. Aro had requested a meeting in the hall. We walked hand-in-hand towards the beautiful room in the castle to take our place.  
"Thanks for being here this evening", Aro began. "It has come to my attention that their has been a few secrets within the guard", I kept my face neutral but was surprised to see that the Cullen's were invited to the meeting. "Marcus would you wish to continue?", Aro turned to look at Marcus. Marcus was emotionless as usual but for different reasons to the rest of us. Marcus lost his wife, his mate and became a zombie-like vampire. I could empathise with him. Marcus stepped up and I was curious as to what he would say. Marcus also had a mysterious talent. He can sense someone's relationship. He can feel someone's relationship, making his power closely related to Jasper's (who can feel everything around him).  
"I believe this only concerns a few members here so everyone may leave apart from Isabella, Felix and the Cullen's", Marcus spoke to Aro's disbelief . After a moment of starring up at Aro most of the guard filed out. After a few seconds their was only the Cullen's, Aro who was naturally shadowed by Renata, Marcus, Caius, Me, Felix, Demtetri, Chelsea, and the twins (Alec and Jane). I sighed and leaned into Felix. I saw Edward's eyes shift at the movement. Looking at his face reminded me of my shield, I had left it down forgetting that he could hear everything around him apart from me. A small smiled played on my lips. Alice was locked in a vision and I was instantly concerned about her. Aro wanted power and their was nothing he craved more than Alice's power. I hoped that he wouldn't touch any of the Cullen's and if he did would I protect them? I couldn't answer that.

"What is this about master", Jane spoke in a overly sweet voice. Marcus was the one to answer.  
"We need to talk about some of the relationships within this circle", as he spoke his eyes flickered to my face and away again.  
"I can feel a strong bond within this room", Chelsea added. My shield wrapped itself around Felix and Edward. I saw Chelsea frown slightly as she lost control of our bonds.  
"I believe we should have a talk", Marcus continued as if Chelsea never spoke. "It would seem we have a triangle here", he looked at Edward and then at me and Felix. I sighed. Aro would know now. Edward stiffened a sign that he clearly obviously knew. It was time to let Edward into my mind.  
Edward? I saw his eyes dart to my face as I spoke. His eyes were alarmed. I am a shield which you've probably read through Aro's mind but he doesn't know that I can remove it. He knows about us doesn't he. I stated more than asked. He looked towards the ceiling and then to the floor. I let that sink in for a second before pulling my shield back into place. Felix squeezed my hand sensing my mind was somewhere else - inside Edwards to be exact. Everyone was quiet, even Emmett never had a joke to crack.

"I believe we know who told Isabella about us", Aro began looking at Edward.  
"I never told her", Edward interjected "she was very observant she guessed", the guard all looked at me I hung my head.  
"Bella?", Felix asked I couldn't look up at him so I just nodded in defeat. His hand slipped out of my grasp, I knew it was his doing - my shield was still up.  
"Let me see", Aro commanded looking straight at Edward. Edward slowly stepped forward and offered his hand. Not that he really had a choice in the matter. Aro now knew every thought Edward had ever had, every thought anyone around him had, all mine and Edward's past, his reasons for leaving for not wanting me. Aro also knew every touch between us, every feed Edward had in his rebellious time, he also knew every thought that Edward was having about what Aro was seeing. After a few minutes Aro finally dropped his hand.  
"Wow", his eyes darted to my face. "I've never seen anything like it", Aro commented with a smile on his face. "However, Isabella has been keeping a secret from us", his eyes were dark, menacing. I saw Jane's smug smile from across the room. "Jane dear?", Aro asked and she nodded. I saw red and my shield expanded to cover all the Cullen's and Felix. After a few seconds Jane's smiled faded and she let out a ear-piercing shriek. Aro turned to look at me.

"Isabella!", he commanded. I just looked at him the shield staying in place. "Fine I can see how it is going to be", Edward stiffened alarm filling his beautiful golden eyes. "Felix can you please deal with Isabella", I just looked up at Felix my eyes pleading he wavered.  
"But master", he spoke and shook his head.  
"Aro you aren't seriously going too make Felix do it are you?", Marcus spoke up. I knew what was coming and it would hurt. It was my punishment. "May I ask what you are punishing her for?", he added.  
"Isabella here wouldn't tell us which coven she knew about", he stated as if it should be obvious "and she is Edward's mate", as he spoke the words I froze. I turned to look at Felix who had anger all of his face.  
"Felix he left me. He left me alone.", I spoke only looking at him although I was aware of the Cullen's watching. "Its you", I whispered. His eyes were understanding and the anger slowly dissolved off of his face. He flew a smug look at Edward and I could only imagine what was going through his mind. Edward clenched his teeth together and Emmett placed his hand on his shoulder. I would have pulled Edward out of my shield but I didn't trust Jane, who was still giving Edward the death stare.  
"Isabella still has to be punished as she kept her powers to herself", everyone turned to look at me. "you see she can move her shield from her mind", Jane turned away from Edward then delight on her face. "You didn't know this did you Felix?", Aro asked.  
"No master I did not", he replied placing his hand in Aro's awaiting one.

I didn't see who it was - it could have been Caius, Jane or even Aro himself - but the next thing I registered was a furious tearing sound. The sound came before the pain and I screamed out. It took all my strength to keep my shield in place around the others. The next thing I registered was Demetri's arms holding Felix secure, Felix was trying to escape his grasp but Demetri was joined by Alec. Emmett and Jasper had hold of Edward who mirrored Felix's reactions. The next thing I saw was my left arm being thrown across the room. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my shield instead of the excruciating pain.


	4. Training

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or the characters :( Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

"Bella why didn't you tell me?", Felix demanded after he passed me back my arm. There was only me, Felix and the Cullen's left in the grand hall. Concern on all of their faces, Carlisle was at my side in an instant fixing my arm.  
"And what Felix?", my tone sounded to harsh, he flinched back which made the boys smile. "I didn't want Aro knowing about it", he nodded in understanding.  
"Bella you handled that very well", Carlisle commented.  
"Yep", I said popping the 'p'.  
"She gets it a lot", Felix told him looking away from my evil look.  
"Traitor", I muttered. I heard Felix and Emmett both laugh. I saw Edward look down to the floor. "What is it?", I snapped at him, I was angry.  
"I can't believe your still your 17 year old self", he admitted.  
"As to oppose to what?", I snapped back  
"You should be 37 years old with a husband and kids"  
"In what universe did I want to be human?", I answered him. He looked up at me with sad eyes "When I was human I wanted you. You should have been the one to change me. When Aro found me I was a zombie figure just going through the motions of living", I opened up my mind to him showing him. The pain in his eyes were clear. "By the time Aro found me I was wishing for death to come", everyone flinched at this including Felix who I assumed was thinking of that time too. Edward looked up at Felix and nodded. I sighed hating the silent conversations. I would ask Felix later. I continued as if nothing had happened "I kept silent during the transformation", this surprised them "I welcomed the pain welcomed feeling some emotion", Esme was sobbing and I couldn't help but walk over to hug her - my arm still hurting slightly. "Felix do you mind if I have a moment with them please?", I asked looking into his eyes. He looked around the room and I could only imagine what he was telling Edward. Felix placed his lips on mine and I could tell he was tormenting Edward. I heard teeth clench and someone cleared their throat. I looked anywhere but at the faces of the vampires who were once my family.

As soon as Felix closed the door I had arms around me.  
"Heyy Alice", I spoke hugging my sister back. She no longer smelt sweet to me a scent that I was missing.  
"Bella, I missed you", Alice's voice rang like a bell.  
"I missed you too", I paused "all of you", I looked around the room and I could see each of their beautiful faces. I saw them like I had never seen them before. They each looked so beautiful and angel-like. I found myself crouched defensively when I took in Jaspers appearance. I had never noticed the scars that were all over his face, Jasper smiled and sent a wave of calm at me. I straightened up and nodded to him.  
I looked at Emmett next who was just so… big. He would have fun fighting Demetri. And Rosalie was stood by his side looking like a super model as usual.  
"Rosalie", I began before she stopped me.  
"No I am sorry Bella", everyone looked shocked at her. She pretended not to notice. "Sorry because I wasn't fair to you. You kept our secret and now you are one of us", she hung her head and I could tell she meant it.  
"Don't worry Rose", I wasn't angry at her. "It's not you're fault"  
"No it's mine", Edward's voice sounded tormented and broken. I looked around in time to catch the pained expression on his face before he hid it. "I shouldn't have left. I thought I was protecting you", he whispered seeing my face.  
"Protecting me?", I shouted back. "I was a danger magnet and you left because you thought you were protecting me?", he looked down. "I loved you and you didn't care" my voice broke and I had to look away.  
"Do you honestly think that I never cared about you? I knew I was a good liar and I had to lie it was the only way you were going to let me go", he was speaking fast "but for you to believe me. For you to believe that I didn't love you, as if their was a reality where I would stop loving you", he shook his head and carried on "you believed it so easy", he was getting closer to me with every word and each word I blocked out. I couldn't think about it. "I love you, I have always loved you and I always will love you Bella", his breath was right in my face. He lowered his mouth to mine and for the smallest fraction of a second his lips were so soft so gentle against mine. My hand connected with his jaw with force that would have broken a human's. The hurt in his eyes was clear to see.  
"Now if you would excuse me", I spoke looking at everyone apart from Edward "I need to go train", I spoke and began walking away.  
"Train for what?", Emmett had excitement in his voice.  
"I have to train to go down to the south", I heard a few gasps and growls at the mention of the south. I didn't stay around to ask questions.

I ran straight back to my room to change into the leather kit Heidi had gotten me. I pulled my hair up and was ready to go. Felix was already waiting for me in the fighting chamber when I arrived. I looked up at him and made sure I had a composed face. He placed a urgent kiss upon my lips and I happily complied. But all too soon we had to practise.  
Felix threw the first punch which I blocked we spun in unison attacking and defending. I kicked and he grabbed my leg and hit me into the air. I fell onto the ground and he was instantly concerned.  
"Bella?", he asked coming to sit beside me. "You have never not landed that. Is everything alright?", I nodded and stood back up in one movement.  
Our fight carried on where it left off and I was aware of the watching eyes as we fought.  
"I want a go", I heard Emmett say  
"She is very good", Jasper added.  
Felix threw another punch which I caught and spun him around and to the ground I placed my leg on his back and pushed.  
"Well done Bella", Felix complimented.  
"Emmett get your mind out of the gutter", I heard Edward say. Which caused Rosalie to hit the back of his head.  
"He's right you know", Felix whispered kissing below my ear. "You are exceptionally beautiful", I would have been bright red if I were human "immortality suits you", he kissed below my other ear and then moved away. "Whose next?", he asked towards the gathered crowd.  
I didn't need to look to know it would be Emmett who volunteers.  
"Good luck", I smiled at him.  
"Don't need it", he grinned and flexed his muscles. When I was human that motion would have made my heart beat in fear. But now as a vampire and a member of the Volturi guard it just made my smile widen.

Emmett ran towards me but I was one step ahead I had moved from the position I was previously stood. I kicked the backs on his knees and he fell to the floor. I could hear laughing from Edward, Jasper and Alice.  
"Idiot", Rosalie had a smile on her face and nodded to me when I looked up to them in the crowd. It was the family that I loved and I always wanted to be apart of. Even Esme and Carlisle had looks of amusement on their faces. I turned back towards Emmett not even a second had passed he turned and kicked my chest and sent me flying backwards. As I was falling backwards I was aware of Edward and Felix's expressions both a mirror of the others. I landed, of course and the fight continued. Me and Emmett were evenly matched and I briefly wondered what it would have been like to be around him whilst I was a new born.  
"I bet you were a wild newborn Bella", Emmett commented as I grabbed his punch inches from my face.  
"Actually she was quite tame", Felix replied back and I saw Edward smile slightly - listening to Felix's thoughts. I heard his teeth grit together then and I briefly wondered what was in Felix's thoughts but I didn't have time to dwell on that as Emmett continued to kick and punch. Alice was laughing and soon Edward joined in, I wondered what she had saw but then I caught Emmett's kick and he was on the floor.  
"Not fair", Emmett whined but hugged me all the same. He stalked off in the direction of his family.  
"My turn", a familiar voice said. His voice shouldn't be so familiar but it was. I sighed but motioned for him to continue. I looked towards Alice who had her head in her hands. I put my shield up around her so Edward couldn't see her visions.  
"That's cheating", he commented  
"Hey if you would have been able to read my mind then you would have use that", he nodded in agreement before beginning.

This fight was an awkward one. Every move made sent an electric current through me and I was sure he was feeling it too. It was the worst fight I had ever participated in. I couldn't stop looking at him, he was beautiful and an angel-like figure I had once loved so much. There was no getting around it I still loved him, I still wanted the future that I had dreamed about so many times as a human. I had thought about that future a few times as a vampire but the pain was magnified as a vampire and as a part of the Volturi guard I had a duty to carry out. I could tell that Felix was getting anxious. He was another factor in my messed up 'after' life. I did like Felix, he was easy to talk to and he was there for me and he was my best friend. But the love I have for Felix is nothing compared to the love I have for Edward. Marcus knew that and I would have to speak to him to understand what I should do. Aro had said that I was Edward's mate. Vampires mate for life, sort of like penguins but only deadlier, does that mean Edward is the one I'm suppose to be with? Sensing my distraction Felix offered to take over. I looked at Edward who nodded. I let my shield only protect me. Felix was a good fighter and he could beat Edward easily.

The fight was a painful one to watch. Both of my boys out their fighting. They were equally matched which made me think Edward had been going easy on me or it was because he can hear Felix's thoughts the other part of me argued. I sighed and continued to watch. So many things had changed since I saw the strange family sat isolated from everyone else that rainy day in Forks high school. I let my thoughts consume me forgetting the fight for a minute. I had almost been killed in biology and then again in the office (Edward had admitted how appealing I was to him that day in the meadow). He had saved me from Tyler Crowley's van before it squashed me, twice! He had waited and listened to know if he could trust me with his secret. He had shown me the meadow and showed me what really happens to a vampire in the sunlight. I smiled as the memories flashed through my vampire mind now embedded their. He had saved me from James and had managed beyond any expectation to save me from being turned into a vampire just for me to be turned a year later.

The flashback ended and I was aware of the fight again. Edward had sent Felix back in a pillar, Felix was quick though and was upright before he fell to the floor. Edward's teeth suddenly clenched together I quickly looked towards Alice who was still watching the fight. So if it wasn't a vision of Alice then the reaction must have been triggered by Felix's thoughts. Before I could expand my shield to protect Felix's thoughts Edward spoke. I froze at his words.  
"I'm so glad I kissed her now", Felix was looking between me and Edward. He was furious. My face must have been a mask of horror. The fight turned violent. Edward was sent flying back into a pillar smashing it causing the floor to rumble from under my feet. Edward kicked Felix away but he was fast and angry, he managed to grab a hold of his neck and smash his head down the white stoned steps.  
"Felix stop!", I commanded. I wondered why Emmett and Jasper weren't doing anything. I looked up to their row and saw that Alice had hold of them telling them not to do anything. Emmett looked furious whilst Jasper just trusted her judgement. I envied their love. I always did, they had such a strong bond. I couldn't think about that now though. "Felix!", I shouted again. The doors flew open then.  
"Enough!"

Aro was stood at the entrance of the amphitheatre an amused look on his face. Felix complied and released Edward from his grasp. I sighed in relief before turning to Aro.  
"Isabella, Felix Demteri?", Aro asked. The three of us nodded in unison. "It is time to get ready you are needed in the south". He was letting me out? I smiled slightly before exiting the room. Felix never spoke to me as we left.  
I went straight into my room and took a shower. I stood under the warm water that felt so good against my skin. So I was going down to the south and I would probably be leaving tomorrow morning. I had never seen the outside world as a vampire and I was quite nervous. There was a knock on the door I grabbed my towel as I switched off the water.  
I opened the door to reveal a guilty looking Edward. I was just about to push the door closed when he caught it. He was starring at me.  
"Yes?", I asked inpatient.  
"I couldn't let you leave for the south without talking to you first", he admitted.  
"I suppose you'd better come in and take a seat"  
"Immortality really does suit you Bella he was right on that one", I spun to look at him he was still looking at my body.  
"Edward what is it?", I was beginning to get very annoyed.  
"I don't want you to go to the south", he was looking down.  
"Why?"  
He sighed and seemed to think about it before answering my question. "Because its very dangerous down there"  
"And you don't think I can handle myself?", the words came out harsher than I had intended, I instantly felt guilty.  
"Bella", he breathed "Still stubborn", I just looked at him and he motioned for me to join him. I walked slowly (for a vampire) and sat beside him on the giant bed. "Before Jasper came to live with us he was a member of a group of vampire's that were fighting in the south". This shocked me and it was a story I never knew. I laid down next to him, listening as he spoke of Jasper's memories.

"Jasper was a member of Marie's army. She liked him because he could sense what people were feeling around him and could influence their emotions. That is where Jasper got all of his scares from", I shuddered remembering Jaspers appearance. "It isn't a pleasant story but I need to tell you", he looked at me then his golden eyes pleading with me. "Bella you need to understand, I can't just let you walk into the south with no knowledge", I was about to question how he knew I had no knowledge but he just tapped his head. "To hear this story you have to understand and imagine what the world looks like to those who are greedy and powerful" he paused "It shouldn't be too hard with you being here", I smiled slightly and motioned for him to continue.  
"In the south, vampires can be more rebellious and avoid detection, they fight each other for the blood. Human life is the reward for winning. The covens down south do not care about what the humans see and understand therefore it is the Volturi who keeps them in check. They send members of the guard out there to wipe out coven after coven". He looked at me then as understanding began to show on my face. I nodded and he frowned.  
"Edward I knew I was going to have to deal with something like it".  
"Bella you could get hurt or worse", his voice broke and I had to look away. "Bella" he whispered. I turned to face him his face was inches from mine for the second time today. "I can't lose you again". His lips were on mine then and this time I didn't fight. I simply responded to his touch. It felt so easy, so natural. This kiss was different from the ones from my human memories - better. Now his lips were moving with mine instead of keeping a safe distance. The no contact rule forgotten as his lips began urgent against mine, his hands moving pulling me closer to his body.  
"I love you", he whispered against my neck. My dead heart felt like it would beat again any minute. I couldn't respond his lips were on mine again making speaking impossible. I lifted my shield and focused on all of the human memories. He froze and pulled back slightly. Confused my shield lapsed back into my mind. "No I liked it", he smiled when I opened it back up to him.  
"I love you Edward Cullen. I always have and I haven't stopped thinking about you", I continued showing him all of the memories and his lips were crushing mine, his tongue begging for entrance.

* * *

**A/N: It wouldn't be Twilight if Bella started to hate Edward :) Please review. **


	5. Marcus

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or the characters that is all down to Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

Reluctantly I lifted my head off of Edward's chest, his golden eyes narrowed in confusion. I placed one last kiss on his perfect lips before standing up.  
"I need to go and see Marcus before I leave", I whispered. I couldn't look at him I knew he didn't want me to leave, but I had a duty to carry out.  
"Bella", he began but then he just simply nodded. I left then heading towards Marcus's room. The castle had such long corridors and so many of them, it resembled a maze. It would be impossible for a human to find their way around. The walls were all high and dimly lit with pictures of various times in our vampire history. Their was a painting of the fight between the Volturi and the Romanians millenniums ago, it was a big painting and featured Aro, Marcus and Caius. I stopped as I came to a big door, Marcus's room, I knocked quietly.  
"Come in", I heard Marcus call from inside and I entered.

Marcus's room was big and full of books collected over the years. He had books on every culture and every supernatural being (myth's included). He had no bed in the room just a big desk in the centre of the room. He looked at me as I entered.  
"Hi Isabella", he spoke formally. "What brings you here?", his tone uninterested as usual.  
"Sorry to bother you Marcus, but I was hoping you could help me with a problem I am having", he nodded as I spoke. Already understanding why I was here.  
"You want to know whom you should pick", he stated. I nodded in return a small smile playing on my lips. "Why don't you have a seat Isabella", he gestured towards a chair also around the desk. I didn't need to sit down but the gesture felt human and normal given the human situation I now found myself in. I took the seat and looked up at his ancient face. "Isabella what exactly do you need help with?", he asked.  
"Marcus I am confused. I always thought that I was Edward's mate", I paused and he nodded either in agreement or to carry on I did not know "but he left me", my voice was barely a whisper by the end. I closed my eyes and awaited for him to speak.  
"Isabella I have never felt a relationship so strong. The love you have for each other is one that cannot be easily be broken", he paused "I highly doubt Chelsea would be able to break the bond between you and Edward. However she could between you and Felix", I looked up startled. "Isabella, Felix does love you too however I sense those feelings are not mutual", I was about to protest but he amended his sentence "there are feelings there but it doesn't compare to the feelings I get from both you and Edward", this surprised me.  
"So Edward did leave me for my own good?", I whispered. Marcus nodded so I smiled.  
"How he managed that I would never understand", Marcus whispered either to me or himself again I was not sure. "Isabella that must have took a lot of strength from him. I bet he was broken", his eyes grew sadder. "Isabella when I lost Didyme it was the worst possible pain imaginable. I would have rather felt the pain of a million transformations than the pain of losing your mate", he looked up at me "even whilst you were human you felt a great deal of pain, when we got to you - you showed no fear and I recognised the pain in your eyes. It was the pain that could only be caused from losing your mate". I could remember the transformation so clearly. Remember laying still, waiting death to find me. To end it all. "Isabella I can imagine what Edward was feeling when he left", I closed my eyes I didn't want to feel that pain again. "Go and see him before you leave. He probably doesn't even want you to leave. It is a very dangerous place Isabella", he echoed Edward's thoughts. "You should speak to Felix as well. But make sure you choose a suitable time", I nodded to him in understanding.  
"Marcus, if I were to choose Edward", I paused "would Aro allow me to leave with the Cullen's", I asked the worry clear in my voice. He looked uncomfortable to answer and I sighed. "I guess I already know the answer", I whispered.  
"I am sorry Isabella", Marcus spoke "I know what you and Edward are feeling", I could tell it wasn't just because of his talent. "Good luck in the south", I nodded and stood to leave. "And Isabella", I turned to look back at what was left of the ancient vampire (just a body) "and stay safe", I smiled at him and left the room.

I ran unsure of where to go find Edward or Felix I wasn't sure which one. I ran out the back of the castle doors and onto the grounds. It was so beautiful out here and I needed to hunt. I closed my eyes and let my instincts take over. I could hear some deer near the running water and I automatically ran for it. The smell wasn't as appealing as the humans had been and I knew that the taste would be a disappointment. I was suddenly aware that I was not alone. I spun to defend myself and a deep menacing growl built up inside my chest.  
"Felix?", I asked "What are you doing here?"  
"I saw you leaving Marcus's room and I needed to speak to you", I nodded for him to continue but he simply sighed and took a step closer. "I have watched out for you for the last twenty years. I helped you through your newborn stage and I fell in love with you the first time I saw you", he admitted looking everywhere but at me. "I carried you from Forks all the way back here", he looked up "you were so still and lifeless in my arms", he took a step closer "and I have prepared you to leave the castle and fight alongside me", he shook his head "he left you", I looked away from him. "he doesn't love you Bella" I shook my head. I couldn't think about this. "you don't leave someone you love".  
"I did it to protect her", a musical voice spoke from behind Felix. I couldn't help but smile at him, Felix did not miss this.  
"And how did that work out Edward?", he snarled his name "she's a vampire", he looked back at me "which is something he would have done himself if he really loved you, may I add", Felix had a smug look on his face as I felt my world crumble around me. This I knew I had thought about it so many times. How many times had I asked Edward to change me? Too many.  
"And I suppose you love her", Edward replied back. His voice was calm but his teeth were clenched together. "You're hurting her", Edward was looking at me as he spoke. I just starred back. I couldn't allow myself to think.  
"Now, now there are ladies present", Alice's bell like voice could be heard as she came into view. Of course she had seen this escalation. I made sure I thought to thank her later and smiled when she had the vision. "Shall we allow Bella to hunt now as she needs to be going", Alice really was such a life saver some times. I looked up at her and the way Edward and Alice were holding themselves scared me. Had Alice seen something bad happening?  
"Just think about it Bella", Felix spoke before stalking off in the direction of the castle. I did feel bad but I couldn't dwell on that thought any longer.  
"Alice what did you see?", I asked worried. Edward looked at me with pained eyes.  
"It keeps changing Bella" Edward told me. I nodded.  
"The future isn't set in stone", Alice whispered. I rolled my eyes I had heard that before. Alice seemed to remember that time too and shot a look at Edward. I could only imagine what she was thinking. "Bella I have missed you", she spoke throwing her arms around me.  
"Me too Alice"  
"I told him not to leave that it would do no good at all", Edward looked down then before retreating back to the castle. Me and Alice decided to hunt together.  
"So you never saw me?", I asked  
"No I couldn't see anything. It was like your future was never there", she looked back at me. "Once we found Edward again", this surprised me.  
"Found?", I asked.  
"Bella you really didn't think he walked off into the sunset all happy did you?", she asked and then rolled her eyes and laughed "you really don't see yourself clearly you know", she stopped laughing then and became serious again. "I told him that it wasn't a good idea. He couldn't cope and neither could you by the looks of things", she looked around "When I had a vision of you disappearing we went to look for him. We found him tracking Victoria", I gasped at this information "He thought she was a threat or something but anyway he couldn't find her. We came back to Forks. Edward was planning to stay in the shadows. He wasn't going to make contact but he needed to know that you were safe", she spoke fast. I couldn't believe that he really did care.  
"But when we got back into Forks we were surprised that the house was empty", she looked confused. "He went in search for someone to talk too. He went to the local police station, where your father worked and asked for Charlie Swan", the name of my father made me flinch slightly. "They had told him that your parents got back together and you all moved up to Florida", Alice looked at me "Edward assumed that you were living a happy life in the sun. Actually", she paused before shaking her head "up until arriving here he believed you would be married with children", I laughed slightly.  
"He thought that I would move on", I stated to which she nodded in return. "He always did doubt my feelings for him", I whispered.  
"You both still do", she laughed "Anyway Edward requested that I do not search for your future. But after your transformation all I got was little flickers every now and again. I tried not to search but I still saw little parts. I couldn't see anything that made sense", Alice frowned "I lost my sister and therefore I lost all sight of her future", I hugged her then, I hated seeing Alice sad.  
"Alice what did you really see?", I asked. I knew Edward wouldn't really tell me. She looked up at me, debating.  
"Bella you know that the future isn't set in stone", I nodded although it was set when she saw me becoming a vampire. The outcome was set the only thing that wasn't set was the paths to get there. "I keep seeing flashes of the war down south", this confused her. "I can't see who you will be going after there are many covens involved. I can't see everyone making it Bella", I gasped as I made the connection. She wasn't talking about the covens.  
"Who?", I asked. But I already knew. Judging by Edward's reactions it was to do with me. Alice had seen me die down in the south and possibly Felix too.  
"Bella, it can change", she whispered "and it keeps changing", I shook my head.  
"Alice how big of a chance is there that we will all make it?", I looked into her eyes. Pleading.  
"Not a very big chance. The covens are mostly newborns Bella and even with your shield you could get hurt", I waited for her to answer more and she did, reluctantly. "Felix could get hurt", she whispered. I closed my eyes. I needed to talk to Felix before we left. I had to make a decision. I loved Edward but Aro would never allow it.  
"Alice you know I love Edward", I spoke and she smiled a small one "Aro would never allow me to leave would he". Her eyes had told me she had already looked. I couldn't help but let out a sob.  
"Bella shh", Alice tried calming me "Aro wants Edward's powers", she admitted I shook my head. No I didn't want this life for him. "He always wanted mine", she added looking into the trees.  
"He can't Alice", I tried to block out the images of Edward in the Volturi robe. His beautiful golden eyes turning red. It was a image of a angel stuck inside the fiery pits of Hell.  
"Bella I know and he is trying to find a way to have us without the law being compromised", she admitted.  
"What has he thought about?", I asked.  
"He thought about blaming us for you knowing but after reading Edward's mind he knows we are innocent and now that you are a vampire the law doesn't claim us", I nodded. "He briefly thought of using you as a weapon", she admitted. "When he took your arm off he was hoping to get a reaction out of Edward but I made sure we secured him", I smiled grateful. "Then when Felix had the same reaction as Edward everyone got slightly confused especially on our side - Esme was in pieces", Alice's voice was a whisper and her words hurt me. I would have to go and see Esme soon. Alice smiled. "You need to go soon", Alice reminded me as the sky began to get lighter.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave reviews :) It would be nice to know what my readers are thinking :)**


	6. The mystery of the South

**A/N: I do not own Twilight :( or the characters. Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

I ran fast, I was quicker than the others as we ran I thought about what had just happened. It had been hard saying goodbye. I gave my goodbyes to the Cullen's and the guard quickly said their goodbye's to us and wished us luck. Edward had gave me a kiss that reminded me of the last one he had given me in Forks all those years ago. It scared me and I wondered how bad Alice's visions had really been. He had too let me go though and unwillingly he did. I had caught sight of his face before I left and it was pained. I sighed wondering what Jasper was dealing with right now.

We ran through the tree's keeping out of sight of the humans. The sun was shinning down and soon the others had to feed. I took the time to find a good mountain lion to drink from. I was like Edward when it came to feeding. My eyes had returned to it's golden colour therefore Aro had requested I wear contacts when I went to the south. He had said that it looked like a weakness - to this I couldn't agree. But I took them anyway. Felix had seen the goodbye between me and Edward and now he was not talking to me so the journey was very quiet. Maybe this is what caused Alice's visions or maybe this is what could save us. I wasn't sure and I wished I had Edward or Alice here to tell me. I had spoken to Carlisle before we left and he had said 'Bella you are still my daughter and a part of this family", I had sobbed into him and I gave him a hug. Emmett had grumbled about how I was allowed to go and fight whilst he had to stay and wait. I could imagine how they would all be sitting wondering if I would return. I couldn't think about Edward though for fear I would see his pained face again. Because I had allowed my human memories to flood back into my mind the images came automatically. A brief human memory of us sat in my little house in Forks watching Romeo and Juliet. He had told me about his suicide plans. "I wasn't going to live without you", he had told me before my disastrous 18th birthday party. I shook my head unwilling to think. If what Marcus had told me about Edward's feelings towards me was the truth then he was in a dangerous place without me. He had told me then that the Volturi is the only way for a vampire to commit suicide and now living there I had seen it. I had seen a few vampires come into Volterra causing havoc and the Volturi would kill them in less time than it takes for a humans heart to beat.

We arrived soon and we had been requested to just wait in the wings for a few days to get a insight of what was going on and to find out who their leader was.  
"It would seem like they are all newborns", Jane commented  
"Behind every newborn though there is a older vampire", I added which caused her to frown. Jane always took a dislike to me, 'jealousy' Felix had once called it. Time passed slowly even for an immortal as we waited, we listened, we watched and it became clear that to break their bonds would be so easy. To Chelsea's satisfaction Aro had allowed her to come along. Their were 6 of us and all of us were considered Aro's most trusted and powerful. Between us we should be unstoppable but Alice's visions and Edward' face was still paining me. We all had special talents apart from Felix who was an extraordinary fighter. We had experience and power on our side against the clan of seemingly newborns.

We waited and waited and waited until at last something new happened. We watched as between them they broke out into a fight. Human blood spilt everywhere and I had to hold my breath to escape the smell. It smelt so good even for a humans blood. I turnt into Felix's chest to escape the sight but the image and the smell was now imprinted into my infallible vampire brain. Maybe this is what they had saw? Could Alice have seen me not being able to resist the blood? I closed my eyes.  
"Bella?", Felix whispered I could hear the worry in his voice. When I opened up my eyes the worry was clear to see.  
"The blood smells really good", I admitted looking down. I felt disgusted at myself. Felix nodded in understanding and pulled me close.  
"It's going to be alright", he whispered into my ear. He kissed below my ear and I smiled up at him. So much could go wrong during this mission and I really didn't want to dwell on that fact.  
Felix helped me gain control over myself with the help of Demteri and Alec. I opened up my shield and allowed Alec to shut off all of my senses. It worked and soon I was Isabella Marie Swan Volturi guard. I was a powerful vampire who could protect everyone around her as well as herself. I looked out at the fighting newborns and it seemed highly unlikely that I would need to use my shield but I would as requested and as a precaution. Soon the light began to rise and all the newborns ran into their hide out. I thought back to my human days, when I had asked Edward about 'burnt by the sun?' he had just laughed and told me it was a myth.  
"How strange", Demeteri commented looking out at the hiding newborns.  
"It's not that strange", I replied back I was aware of their stares so I continued. "As a human I thought that vampires had been burnt in the sun because of the myths. It is possible that these newborns think the same thing. They don't seem to have a leader therefore no one to guide them and tell them that it's just a myth". I looked back at the newborns, sadness washed over me. Who ever had created these newborns left them with no protection and by the looks of things no knowledge either. Alice had been left in the same situation but could find her way because of her extraordinary gift. These young vampires couldn't be so lucky. They had no understanding of this life and now I was requested to kill this clan of 'children'. I noticed that everyone was staring at me.  
"That makes a lot of sense Bella", Alec spoke. Jane shot him a glare. Whether at the fact he called me 'Bella' or to the fact that he was agreeing with me I did not know. The phrase 'if looks could kill' ran through my mind but that wasn't exactly a figure of speech when it came to Jane.  
"What should we do?", I whispered. I felt uneasy that I didn't know what to expect. I wish Alice would have gave me more answers and information.  
"We wait", Felix replied pulling me into a hug. I sighed as I leaned into him. I had a lot to think about.

As the day slowly came to a close the newborns began to leave their hiding places. In search for some poor humans to feed on.  
"Right we need to follow them", Demetri spoke leading the way using his tracking gift. We ran through the trees - almost flying. I used the trees to swing through the night sky. It was fun and soon Felix and Alec joined in. Jane was trying to hide her amusement and Demteri openly laughed. We kept a safe distance from the newborns and monitored their where about and activity. The newborns continued to feed going in and out of houses. The only thing that could be heard for miles was the screaming. Blood covered the floors and I knew and so did the others that we would have to intervene very soon. I looked up at Felix who was already watching me. His eyes starred into mine and I smiled at him. I could see the pain in his eyes, he has been there for me all these years and now Edward was back was I really going to leave him? I didn't know. Before I knew it I had his lips on mine. He pushed me up against a near by tree and ran his hands down my body. I complied and pulled him closer as he lifted me so my legs were around his waist. I smiled as his tongue touched mine, I had a life with him now and I wasn't sure I was ready to give that up. I would have to make a decision - but not right now. I pulled on his hair as his mouth moved to my neck and back to my mouth. My legs wrapped tighter around him as he whispered my name. My teeth pulled at his lips and a low moan built up in his chest. I could feel him against my trousers and it made me smile. It didn't matter to me that I had no experience at all - human or vampire - I didn't care that I was undecided and confused. Right now I wanted this. My hand moved to his perfect chest and down his body I felt him shiver under my touch and his hand pulled my face closer.  
"Bella? Felix?", Demetrii called coming through the trees. My teeth clenched together as Felix laughed and released me.  
"Later", he whispered kissing my forehead.  
"Sorry", Demetri looked embarrassed for interrupting. "We have to move", we nodded and followed.

As I ran I thought. I loved Felix I really did. He made me happy and he looked out for me and he was good for me. But the problem was I was always in love with Edward. He was my human weakness and it seemed like he was also my vampire weakness. It didn't matter though because Aro would never allow me to leave Volterra. He was still punishing me for knowing the secret. He also was punishing me for not telling them about my powers. I sighed, Felix did not miss this and I just shook my head at the questions in his eyes. He took my hand and we ran together. As a human I was terrified when Edward ran with me because of hitting trees and I can remember that the motion would make me sick. Now though as a vampire it felt natural it was effortless to move through the trees. I looked at the group that was with us we had many powers here and it made me wonder what we were up against. Alice had seen something bad. But what could possibly be a danger to us? Alec could shut off a persons senses so they were paralysed and Jane could make you feel the most excruciating pain imaginable. Not to mention most powers would be useless against me. Alice should have given me a better idea of what to expect. We watched again as the newborns hid from the sunlight. I sighed and wished that we could just talk to them. They had no idea of what they were doing and we would have to destroy them because their creator left them.

"Its useless", Jane screeched "why are we waiting?", we had been through this already but even I was getting bored.  
"Jane we have to try and see who their creator is", Alec explained to his sister.  
"We have been here for 2 months just waiting", Jane's replied and I agreed with her. It was useless and I wanted to go back. We had been here waiting and watching for two months and no one had arrived for the newborns.  
"We will act tonight", Demteri added. We all wanted to leave and return to Volterra. We nodded in agreement. I had wondered over our time here what was going on back in Italy. I knew that Alice would be filling them in with what we were doing and any decision that had been made. Like I knew she would now be seeing our decision to act tonight and the outcome that would lead too. I hoped that it was a good outcome I hadn't stopped thinking about Edward in Volterra surrounded by the remaining Volturi.  
"Bella", Felix spoke breaking me out of my thoughts "You okay?"  
"Yep", I spoke keeping my voice even. I didn't need him to worry. It was probably useless worry after all we were the chosen Volturi guard for something. I smiled at him and starred out at the setting sun.  
"It's time", Demteri spoke and we all took our place. We all had our robes on to identify who we were. Vampires usually saw our robes and fear would instantly stop them in their tracks however it was very unlikely that these newborns would know the Volturi or what we were capable of. I had placed my ruby red contacts in and we walked in unison to clear up the mess that the newborns had left and them too.

We walked silently with Demteri in the front followed by me and Felix on his sides. Appearance was a big thing for the Volturi therefore we made sure we knew our formation. It was always Demetri in front because he was our tracker and then it was Felix on his side being our best fighter. I now stood on Demetri's other side taking Jane's place as the most powerful member, much to her distaste. We walked in a sort of pyramid shape and our march was in perfect sync. I could smell the blood before I could hear the newborns. They were ripping humans to shreds as they had done every night for the last 2 months, it really was a wonder how there was even any humans left to consume. The number of newborns had decreased during our stay here as they eliminated themselves. I looked around at the mess below us on the streets and I counted 25 newborn vampires. It would be a even match even with our powers we were out numbered even though they had destroyed most of their coven.  
"Chelsea work your magic", Demetri smiled she nodded before turning to face the newborns below. I watched as the newborns turnt on each other. Arms and legs were flying everywhere as their bonds were destroyed completely, not that there was much to destroy.  
"Well that was easy", Chelsea whispered. As we watched the show in front of us. Fires were being lit everywhere and the numbers slowly decreased.

"Stop!", shouted a voice. I looked towards where the voice was coming from and there stood a new man. He looked very familiar but it was a face I couldn't place. "You are not suppose to be killing each other", he tried to stop them fighting.  
"The leader?", Alec asked of no one.  
"So it would seem", Jane replied a smile forming on her face.  
"Now I have some news from her", the strange man spoke to the newborns. More questions were raised at this. Who was this 'her'? And was she the leader? I sighed I hated questions without answers. "She said you have to stop fighting and prepare yourselves"  
"Why do we not get to see her?", one of the newborns asked of the man.  
"Because it is dangerous for her to be out in the open. Someone tried to go after her and now she wants her revenge. You see someone killed her mate", I felt a pinch of sympathy for this mystery woman. "She wants your help", he spoke to the newborns and each of them nodded in anticipation. Thinking of the fight no doubt. "It will not be an easy fight. This coven has strong bonds and will be hard to defeat", this shocked the newborns. I looked around at our group who were all listening to the stranger.  
"You will all meet her soon", the strange man continued. I looked at Felix who squeezed my hand.  
"They will not get a chance", Jane spoke "We kill the newborns and then we get that older vampire to tell us who this her is and where she is hiding", we all nodded and this was a plan we could all agree on. I looked back at the strange man trying to understand why I thought I knew him. I sighed it was useless. I had never seen him as a vampire and my human memories were vague and unclear.  
"Bella?", Felix asked.  
"It's nothing", I paused "He just looks a little familiar", they all turned to look at me and I just shrugged unsure myself. I Looked down at the familiar man as he explained to the newborns what was going to happen. I didn't really pay any attention it wouldn't matter they weren't going to get past this night. I searched through all my memories just trying to find some connection to this strange man. Hoping that when I identified him I would get more than one answer. Memories flashed through my mind like flipping through the pages of a book. My human memories were unclear and dirty and annoying to look at but it was necessary. More memories flashed through my mind and eventually I made the connection to the face and had all the answers I needed. Human memories flooded my mind and I was brought back to my first spring break in Forks. I froze as the realisation hit me.


	7. Familiar face

**A/N: I do not own Twilight :( or the characters. **

* * *

"Laurent", I chocked out. I was aware of everyone starring at me.  
"Bella?", Felix asked worriedly.  
"That man his name is Laurent", I shook my head looking back towards the vampire. "He was part of the coven that tried to kill me", Felix growled at this.  
"And who is this woman?", Jane asked impatiently  
"Victoria", if I would have been human I would have fainted, even my vampire self was having a hard time.  
"Bella are you sure?", Demetri spoke looking between me and Laurent.  
I nodded "Yes. I was with the Cullens and they heard them playing baseball and James smelt me"  
"Whos James", Felix spoke through clenched teeth  
"He was Victoria's mate. He was a tracker and he followed us he tricked me by saying that he had my mum", Felix wrapped his arms around me. "I went to get my mum from him but it was a lie and he bit me", Felix pulled me tighter and growled. "Edward found me and sucked all the venom out therefore saving me". They all nodded understanding why I was still human when they had found me.  
"The plan still stands", Jane spoke "We kill the newborns we keep this Laurent alive and we find out what he knows", she paused "Alec will shut off all of his senses and we find this Victoria and we kill her too". I smiled at the thought.  
"I want to be the one", I whispered.  
"But", Felix begun but reluctantly nodded along with the others.  
"Does either of them have any talents?", Demteri asked looking back at the newborns.  
"Not that I am aware of", I spoke "It was just James I think", I growled his name and Felix took my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
"Okay are we all ready?", Demetri spoke. We were all eager to get home. If I was honest I wanted to see Edward again. I was hoping that seeing him again would help me decide what to do.  
We all nodded and after a moment of composure we jumped down onto the ground below us.

The newborns all slipped into a defensive crouch at the sound of our arrival. Each face looked equally confused, Laurent was starring at me also confused.  
"Bella?" Laurent spoke ignoring the fact he was surrounded by the Volturi.  
"It's Isabella", Felix spoke before I could answer. Laurent unwillingly turned to face Felix and then back to me a small smile on his face.  
"I am very surprised to see you here and as a vampire", he looked at me "and as a member of the Volturi may I add. I had expected you to be with the Cullens", he paused for a fraction of a second "Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?"  
"Sort of" I replied my voice emotionless something I had become very good at.  
"Ahh well immortality looks good on you", he eyed my outfit which caused Felix to growl. Laurent looked towards Felix and it was clear that I was with Felix. I hoped this wasn't what Alice had saw. But surely she would have warned me about Laurent and Victoria.  
"May I ask what brings you here?", Laurent spoke.  
"Your newborns are causing a lot of havoc and we are here to clean up", Demteri spoke directly to Laurent as the newborns looked between us all. My shield was already in place encase these newborns had hidden talents.  
"They are not my newborns", Laurent spoke it was clear that he was scared. I looked across the newborns and I could see them all looking at Laurent confused. Each face was a mask of the next one, as each wondered why a vampire should be scared. Yes it was clear they had never heard of us. That was a stupid mistake from Victoria.  
"If they are not yours then whose are they?", it was Jane's child-like voice that spoke. The second that Jane spoke we were all prepared. We knew what was coming and I looked at Felix showing all my feelings through my eyes. Love filled his in returna s we looked back towards Laurent.

The newborns watched in horrified shock as Laurent's legs buckled from underneath him and he fell to the floor. Jane had a look of amusement on her face as Laurent screamed out in pain.  
"Answer me", she spoke letting Laurent regain control of himself.  
"Never", He spat out before the screams continued. The newborns looked towards the vampire on the floor and you could see when they understood the danger they were in. A few newborn tried to escape but we were faster. Demteri and Felix took down all the newborns who tried to escape.  
"Run and you will die", I spoke looking at them all and making sure my shield protected the rest of the Volturi. I hated when Jane was under my shield but right now it was necessary. Jane continued to torment Laurent whilst the newborns watched. More tried to dart into the shadows but where eliminated before they moved two spaces. The numbers were slowly going down and I could see this wasn't the threat. Victoria would be a lot harder she was more experienced therefore she would fight. She had escaped the Cullen's more than once but it would be harder to escape Demetri.

"Why are you doing this?", a brave newborn spoke. I looked towards the young vampire and all I could see was unmasked fear. She looked about my age and her hair was short and she held herself protectively.  
"What is your name?", I spoke towards the girl.  
"Sadie", the young girl replied. The fear was in her voice too.  
"Sadie we are here because the person who created you guided you in the wrong direction. We are here because you broke the laws. We are here because too much blood was split", I stepped closer to her and shut off all my feelings, morals and beliefs. I was a member if the Volturi and I had a job that had to be done. I looked towards Alec who nodded. The girls body froze and with one quick movement I snapped her neck, throwing her head and body into the ready made fires. I turned back towards the group of newborns and saw as their faces showed a thousand different emotions. One boy tood out more than anyone else. He crouched to attack. Felix did not miss this and tackled the young vampire to the floor mid air. The sound of snapping and ear piercing screams could be heard and it started the rest of the group off. The ran towards us, using the little experience and knowledge they had, to attack. Three young vampires ran towards me and I kicked them back they flew through the air. Felix caught one and slammed him into the floor before snapping his neck and throwing him into the fire. The other two recovered the kick and ran at me again this time they punched and I blocked them both. They worked together to try and get me to fall. As I was spinning out of their paths I caught sight of Felix locked into a fight with another newborn.

The screams of Laurent could till be heard and it was echoing off of the buildings that were vacant as the humans were thrown in various places around us. The blood effected the newborns and made them lose concentration occasionally allowing us to destroy them. I threw another kick at one of the newborns currently attacking me whilst the other grabbed my arm. I felt the venom sink into my vampire skin as their teeth sunk into my arm. I flung the newborn off of my arm and into the other one. I quickly examined my arm that had the same scar as the one James had left on me all those year ago and the same marks that were over Jasper. Felix heard my scream and was at my side in a second. He growled when he saw the marks before turning towards the newborns that were pushing up off of the floor. He jumped and kicked both of them simultaneously in the chest and sent them flying backwards into one of the fires lit. I looked around as Alec shut off a newborn trying to get to Jane, as Jane kept up the torture on Laurent.  
"You okay?", Felix spoke  
"Fine", I smiled "Duck", he quickly complied as I punched a newborn behind him. Felix swept his feet from under him and together we destroyed the last of the newborns.  
"Well done Bella", Felix commented taking me into his arms for a kiss. "Are you sure you are alright?"  
"I am fine it hurts a bit but ill be fine", I smiled relived it could have gone a lot worse.  
The group connected then as Chelsea threw the last of the newborn remains into the fire.

"Now all of the newborns are dead", Jane spoke releasing Laurent from her control. He looked around and his eyes fell on my arm.  
"Looks like they put up a good fight", he smiled smugly. I growled before walking towards him. He looked shocked as I approached. I just smiled back at him before putting my heel into his face, his neck snapped backwards and caused his body to plunge onto the floor. After a minute he recovered and looked at me in amazement.  
"Now are you going to co-operate?", I spoke. Anger and venom clear in my voice. He just simply nodded. "Now will you please tell us where Victoria is?".  
"I suppose I am not surprised that you knew it was her", he replied "She will kill me if I told you"  
"We will kill you if you don't", I flashed a smile making sure I showed all of my teeth.  
"Then you will have to kill me", he spoke. I shook my head and walked over to him again. I kicked his chest and gestured for Alec to shut off all of his sense.  
"What are you doing?", Felix asked when I put my hand into Laurent's pocket.  
"I'm looking for… ah", I pulled my hand out holding onto a blue cell phone. I opened it up and searched through his messages. "Victoria must be in here somewhere", I scrolled through his phone in searched for Victoria.  
"Found anything?", Jane asked impatiently.  
"He is suppose to meet her not far from here tomorrow. He was suppose to collect some newborns from her to bring back here", they all nodded. "Therefore she will have more newborns with her when we arrive so you will take care if them whilst I take care of Victoria".  
"Are you sure you are up for it?", Felix asked looking down at my arm.  
"Felix I am fine I want to be the one who kills her", they nodded. I knew she had to be killed. Edward had tried to track her down and now we knew that Victoria was after Edward for killing James. I saw red at the thought of harm coming to Edward. I loved him and I knew I would choose him, if it were decided I could leave Volterra.  
Felix nodded understandingly and took my hand as Alec let Laurent have his senses back.  
"Oh?", he asked "I thought death was painless"  
"That was painless but this wont be", I held up a small lighter and dropped it instantly. Laurent barely had time to scream before the flames consumed him. I sighed.  
"Okay now that that's done lets get going we got a job to finish", Demetri spoke first trying to create a less serious atmosphere. Demetri always reminded me of Emmett. The big brother I always wanted. Big and scary but underneath he was such a kid. I smiled as I thought about all the times Emmett had started on me. Laughing because how clumsy my human self had been. Well I was glad I didn't have to worry about that anymore.

We ran slightly, through the night keeping to the shadows. The surrounding were quiet. The quietest it has been since we arrived. The air was fresh without the smell of blood contaminating it. I tried not to think about the smell of humans for fear I would remember that scent. The human had smelt so good, even to me - the Volturi vegetarian. Maybe I did have a gift for control. I shook my head at the thought and continued running through the dark alleys darting up buildings and jumping over roof tops. If a child's eyes were lucky enough to see us then they would have thought we were robbers or the dark version of Santa Claus and his elves.  
"Bella are you sure your alright?", Felix asked as he ran alongside me.  
"I am fine", I spoke looking toward our destination. No doubt that Victoria would hear us coming. I saw red just thinking about the vampire. Her and her clan had ruined my night with the Cullen's who were enjoying a game of baseball.  
Felix squeezed my hand before turning towards the others as we all slowed.

* * *

**A/N: Because Bella was turned at the beginning of New Moon that meant that the events from the book and Eclipse never happened therefore Victoria and Laurent were still around. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Reviews are very welcome :)**


	8. Red flame

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters involved.**

* * *

I couldn't concentrate on what Felix was saying all I knew was I wanted to kill Victoria and soon. I wanted that life with Edward that Alice had seen all those years ago. 'The future isn't set in stone', is what I was told, things change and so do people. Sigh! I didn't want to change without Edward. I was aware of Felix's flickering eyes on my face, and away again. He was worried. He knew I loved Edward but he still stayed by my side. It was selfish of me to do this him, but Felix has been my sun in this dark twisted world. I didn't know why he stayed with me. It didn't make sense. I knew I only felt so bad because as a vampire you only have one mate. Edward is mine but I am both of theirs. If I were human I would have cried, it was so confusing - even to a vampire.

The sun was rising behind the trees and my skin began to sparkle, a sight I never really got used too. It was beautiful! I took a deep, unnecessary, breath and tried not to think of the coming task. I saw red every time I thought of her. Felix squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead, he knew not to speak before turning back to the group.  
"Our main goal is to destroy all the newborns so that Isabella can get to Victoria", he looked at me for conformation, I simply nodded. I was going to take on Victoria and in the next few hours. I looked towards our group, Victoria was strong - I could tell that from that awful night. Someone could get hurt or worse. I tried not to dwell on that, but it was hard especially when I looked towards Felix, there was no denying the fact that I didn't want a life without him now. Although I loved Edward I loved Felix he was my best friend and my guide and everything that I had wanted from Edward. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I really didn't need to think about all of this now, not when I should be concentrating.  
"Bella?", It was Demetri that broke through my thoughts. I looked up at him grateful for the distraction. "Are you sure you are up too this?", he looked down looking a little guilty.  
"Felix put you up to this didn't he", I spoke back and he simply nodded raising his eyes to meet mine once again. "Demetri I am going to be fine. I have my shield although im not sure how that will help", I paused "I have been training for years I am ready for this. Aro would not have sent me to help if he didn't think I would return", this made Demetri more at ease. He smiled and hugged me close before returning to the rest of the group. I briefly heard the group talking but I was too busy looking at the beautiful scenery. It looked almost like the meadow that Edward had taken me too. I smiled at the memory, it was a truly gorgeous day. I stayed starring until Chelsea claimed my attention.  
"Bella I don't understand", she spoke and I looked up, curious. "I don't understand why you are so fixated on Edward", I looked at her confusion clear in my eyes. "I mean I know he is gorgeous, I did see him", she smiled and I laughed a little. There was no getting past Edward's beauty. "It's just he left you and Felix, well Felix he loves you so much. He always had since Aro took him to your house that day", I shuddered at the memory from my perspective. "He wanted to save you, you know?", this surprised me.  
"What do you mean?"  
"He asked Aro to keep you human", she looked back towards Felix and I hadn't realised that I had automatically moved my gaze to Felix who I was sure could hear us but was choosing not to react (no doubt he was holding on to every word I said). "He didn't want your life to end. He was scared that once Aro bit you he wouldn't be able to control his thirst and he didn't want your life to end", I felt myself begin to dry sob.  
"Chelsea that's all Edward ever wanted. He didn't want to turn me, he wanted me to have a normal life. He left to give me a chance at that but I never had the chance to move on. I love Edward and", looking back towards Felix "I love Felix", I briefly saw him move before I was in his arms and his lips on mine.  
"Stay with me then Bella", he whispered against my lips pressing his back to mine. I didn't know how to answer, I didn't want to make promises - even though I knew that Aro would never allow me to leave I was hoping that Marcus could persuade him to let me leave with the Cullen's. Refusing to answer, I simply kissed him back. Chelsea cleared her throat before laughing with one more look at me she left to join the others.  
"Bella we really need to get going we know there are many newborns inside with Victoria", he spoke looking into the distance. I nodded following his gaze.

There was a large house, one you'd expect to come straight out of a horror movie. I looked back at Felix and squeezed his hand he met my gaze. We knew this was dangerous and we were going in blind. I knew that Alice would be keeping the Cullen's posted by a minute by minute change. Looking into Felix's red eyes was so comforting and scary at the same time. There was a good chance someone would die here and we didn't know who. Alice had seen many outcomes before we had left and had seen someone face a second death - because the first hadn't been bad enough. But this time there was no recovering, no second chance, no three day pain. There would only be darkness, loss and heart break no matter who went. I kissed Felix quickly but passionately before walking too wards the others. I looked at Demetri and I knew Alice would be filling in Heidi back home.  
"We need to act", I spoke looking at all of them. "We stick together and we watch each others backs", I looked at each face. "We use our talents as much as possible and we protect each other".  
"Alec and Jane make sure you have Bella's back", Felix spoke. Alec nodded whilst Jane starred with disbelief before reluctantly nodding. "There are too many newborn's for us to lose one of you by disarming one person", this made sense.  
"So we will help Bella when we can", Alec smiled at me. I looked at my family and smiled. Even Jane wasn't too bad when you got to know her. With one last look towards each other and a quick hug and kiss from Felix we were stood in formation to do a traditional Volturi attack.  
"Felix make sure you don't react in a way a mate would", I looked towards him hoping my eyes said everything I felt.  
"Same too you", he smiled and I noticed that he never promised or agreed.  
We walked gracefully towards the large house and we were sure they knew we were coming.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was a short and sweet one but let me know what you think :)**


	9. A fight to remember

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or the characters involved :(**

* * *

We could hear the panic from inside the large house and I pulled my shield out to protect everyone from the guard. We continued to walk in a professional manner until we were just outside of the house. We didn't want to enter the house and their were no surviving humans around so we didn't have the risk of getting caught. I looked to Felix would just nodded.  
"Victoria!", I called looking towards the house. The house was dark the exact opposite of the big house in Forks, but it reminded me of the house so much. It was big with glass and the garden could have been beautiful but it was all damaged from the newborns. The big door had the same look to it of the one in Volterra. The house looked scary and the perfect place for a battle ground. We stayed put, out in the open, as too not give them an added advantage. Half a second had pasted since I called out and three newborns came out of the door - one of which looked a lot older than the others - but it still wasn't Victoria.

"She is not here", the older vampire spoke. He had dark blonde hair and had brilliant red eyes that looked dark and menacing. The other two stood by him were looking very nervous.  
"We know she is", Jane spoke up this time and I flashed her a look.  
"Do you have any idea who we are?", I asked looking at each of their faces as confusion crossed all of theirs - including the older vampire.  
"No I am afraid I do not", the older vampire spoke again. I smiled slightly it would seem he really meant it. After all who would deny the existence of the Volturi.  
"We are the Volturi", if I had any hope the name would remind them of our duty it was gone in a second. Not that anyone ever needed to hear our name they would see the cloaks and the way we walked, in perfect unison, and they would crower away from fear.  
"I am sorry", the older spoke once again and I could tell he was Victoria's spokes person. "But she isn't…", he got cut off from a loud crashing noise coming from the side of the house.

Bright red hair flew from the newly smashed window and into the trees.  
"Victoria!", I sneered and ran off towards the figure. She knew the surroundings better than I did but that didn't stop me from following. She was not going to escape. I briefly heard the fight break out as the newborn's fought to protect themselves. I heard the ear shattering cries from what ever newborn was under the raft of Jane and the smell of flesh and fire filled the air but I continued to run. The trees whizzed past in a blur of green light and just as I was closing in Victoria took off in another direction. I chased as fast a I could making sure she was always in my view. I was a fast vampire but Victoria had something about her. A gift maybe? I wasn't sure but it was too late to find out she stopped suddenly and sent me flying backwards hitting down trees in my way. I recovered quickly and she had disappeared. I searched using all of my senses and chased after her following her scent rather than her figure. It was easier using other senses than sight as you flew through the forest. The scent vanished and I instantly stopped. The pain came from the back of me as I was sent hurling through the clearing I was now in. Victoria stood at the entrance and I was surprised she didn't take off again instead she was walking towards me. I got up and looked at her, matching my memories to the vampire stood in front of me. Her hair was red and wild and her eyes were fierce but her smile didn't match the rest of her. It was a sweet smile almost like an angels. Her face looked like a child's, the way they would look when they know they have done something wrong and they have been caught.

"Bella isn't it?", her voice was harsh and her lips curled up revealing her teeth.  
"Isabella", I stated back my voice as harsh as hers. She smiled.  
"Ahh. It is such a surprise to find you with the Volturi", she carried on when I never responded. "Weren't you with what's his name? Ahh Edward", her smile grew wider and meaner as she said his name.  
"Yeah and the last time I saw your coven they were killing James", I snarled his name and this made her angry. She ran towards me but I was ready this time. I caught her arm id air and sent her flying backwards. Before she had time to take off again I was at her side and already biting into her hard marble skin. I was going to make this painful. She screamed out and pulled me over and kicked me flying back into more trees. I recovered quickly this time and caught her before she ran too far away. I kicked her backwards and slammed her into the ground pushing on her chest. I was concentrating intently on the fight at hand that I didn't realise we had been joined until it was too late. The blonde vampire had his arms wrapped tightly around me and I tried to shake him off but his grasp held me still. I kicked against him but he held his position.  
"Stop Isabella!", Victoria snarled coming closer to us. I held still and tried desperately not to thin about the visions Alice would be seeing, about what Edward would be hearing. I looked at Victoria as she came closer to me.  
"They will kill you, you know?", I spoke looking to her eyes.  
"But you will already be dead", she laughed. "Riley you may do the honour of taking the first bite", I starred shocked.  
"Riley you don't have to do this.", I spoke. Their bonds couldn't be very tight and I would test them. I wondered how Jane could let Riley go after us. "She doesn't love you", the pain hadn't started so I carried on speaking "her mate was James and he was killed". Victoria snarled.  
"Is this true my love?", Riley asked and his grip loosened slightly. Before I could move Victoria was in front of me sinking her teeth into my neck. Riley dropped his arms letting Victoria's replace his. I screamed out, it was a strange sound. The pain was excruciating. The next thing that registered was the sound of tearing and more screaming. It took a second to realise that it wasn't my screaming it was someone else's. I spun around as soon as Victoria's arms disappeared from around me. Demetri was ripping Riley apart and starting the fire. I spun to see Felix starting on Victoria who was holding her ground. Felix was sent flying backwards and I ran to help. I sent Victoria backwards into more trees and I ran after her and so did Felix.  
"You promised", I stated as we ran  
"I never", he simply replied. I smiled slightly and we worked together to contain Victoria. Felix helped but allowed me to hurt her he knew how important this way too me. Felix held her and I snapped off both arms and threw them towards Demetri who had finished setting Riley on fire. Victoria screamed as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. I smiled at her sweetly as I took hold of her neck.  
"Good night Victoria", I spoke softly before quickly snapping her neck. Her head rolled onto the floor her blazing red hair bright with colour in contrast to her pale skin now looking like rock. I lifted her up by her hair as Felix dragged her body towards the fire. As he through in her body the flames grew higher and with one last look to her face I slowly dropped her into the rising flames. As I turnt to leave, the smell of Victoria and Riley's flesh was the dominant smell in the clearing. I ran away from the flames following the fresh trail of Felix and Demetri's scents and my now fading scent.

"We ran after you as soon as we could", Felix spoke taking hold of my hand as we ran towards the smoke we could see in the distance coming from the big house. I was curious to see if we all had made it. "When we heard you screaming we ran faster. I thought we were too late", Felix's voice broke and I stopped running.  
"I thought I was dead", I spoke as I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He kissed my forehead and we continued to run. A few minutes later we arrived at the burning scene. It was straight out of a horror movie - flames and body part everywhere. The only thing missing was the blood. I made my eyes search for each of our side. Alec was throwing some more body parts into the various fires and Chelsea was by his side. I searched some more.  
"Where is Jane?", I asked. I made my eyes scan but I couldn't find her.  
"She went into the house but never came back out", Alec spoke looking towards the building. Was that why Riley was able to follow? Because Jane couldn't stop him. We finished up outside before heading into the building.

The building was dark and gloomy and the light switches never worked - not that it really mattered to vampires. We searched the rooms making sure their were no newborns that had coward from the fight. The rooms were full of blood and dust and it smelled awful. It was unclear whether or not it had been vacant when the newborns moved in but the old blood stains suggested that the humans who lived here had been dinner. We continued to search the rooms. I slowly walked up the long staircase and found the room Victoria had came from slowly I opened the cupboard door. It was full of spider webs and dust motes. I sighed and continued searching.  
"Jane?", I heard Alec call from another room. He was worried for his sister. They were identical twins who was turnt into vampire at a young age - they were just turned 15 when they had been bitten. They had been walking the streets together when their human lives had ended. A vampire had saw them in ragged clothing and decided nobody would miss them. They were then bitten and left alone. Although they couldn't remember why they had been left alone the Volturi's theory is that the vampire was inexperienced and believed they were dead and therefore left before the screaming started. They caused riots of the streets together and when Aro showed up to meet them he noticed he had literally hit the jackpot. The twins powers was too great to let go so he gave them the ultimate choice: 'join us or die'. They twins naturally joined the Volturi and they have stayed ever since. Jane loves the power and adoration Aro gives her and Alec likes to make her happy.

My thoughts stopped short as I opened the next wardrobe.  
"Jane!", I screeched. For the powerful vampire that still looked so young was pressed up against the back of the wardrobe on a metal spike. Everyone had heard my scream and quickly joined me. Alec cursed loudly as we looked at Jane's body.  
"Don't just stand there help me", she spit at us.  
"I thought we told you not to come into the building", Alec shouted at her which made her flinch slightly. The bond between them was a great one and they hated fighting.  
"I went inside to see if their was anyone else and some idiotic newborn who obviously watched too many scary movies as a human saw me and tried to stab me with this spike" I laughed slightly at which she glared. "What's so funny"  
"They thought the myth about staking a vampire was correct", everyone laughed with me as we pulled Jane off of the stake. There was a hold through her body where it had gone right through her skin. We would have to see if Carlisle could fix her.  
"Come on lets go", Demetri spoke. We quickly left the building. Using what lighters we had left we lit the big house on fire and left the site. Any humans that came across this would think what a terrible accident. No bodies would be found and only damaged debris would be left behind a evidence anyone was ever here. We began running back towards Volterra happy to all be returning home. I knew Alice would see us coming.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I did the fight scene justice :) Let me know what you thought. I had so much fun thinking of this chapter and it was finding the words to match the images in my mind.**


	10. Home

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters :(**

* * *

We ran fast on the way home taking to the trees and buildings and finally the water. No one wanted to wait around we all wanted to get home to see loved ones and to get this behind us. The task was almost a suicide one, me and Jane could have easily died. I tried not to think about that as I ran. I didn't speak to Felix on the way back. It didn't seem fair instead my thoughts were on Edward. He would know now that I was returning they all would. We were running for hours running too fast for any human eyes to see. Swimming was always a beautiful sight under the water. We were the greatest predator therefore we enjoyed the sights of the sea without much interaction from the animals. I could see the shells at the bottom of the ocean and the way the sun made everything below twinkle - it was almost as if it was a magical world where everything looked as beautiful as sparkling vampires. I always thought the sight of vampires in the sun was magnificent - ever since that day with Edward in the meadow all those years ago. We arrived on shore after 3 hours of swimming at vampire speed and we continued running across the land avoiding any villages or obstacles in our way. The sun was bright in Italy as we made our way to Volterra. The sights were beautiful but I couldn't concentrate on them. We had all been silent on our way home all lost in thought. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. How much I wanted to see him, how much I wanted to be held by him. This determination made me run faster.

Not long after we arrived safely back inside the castle grounds and we made our way into the crowded throne room. Everyone was there as we walked in. The first thing that registered was Edwards relieved expression and then the gasps as everyone could in my appearance. I heard a small growl rise in Edward's chest as I made my way over to the Cullen's.  
"Nice to have you all back", Aro spoke up as we each made our way to various loved ones. Heidi hugged Demetri close and she smiled over towards me a smile which I returned.  
"Hey", I breathed as I stood in front of Edward. I was in his arms before the words were out of my mouth.  
"I was so worried", his whispered into my hair. I knew Felix and the rest of the guard would be watching but I didn't care in that second things were how they should be. I was with Edward and he loved me as surely as I loved him.  
"Bella your hurt", his voice spoke looking at the scars that were now covering me.  
"Isabella who was the creator?", Aro asked making me break away from Edward  
"It was Victoria", I stated. I knew that they already knew through Alice but Aro still wanted to hear my story. He gestured for me to show him. I sighed but didn't refuse. I lifted my shield from my head as I touched Aro's hand, allowing both him and Edward to read every thought of mine. I heard Edward growl multiple times before Aro released me and my shield fell back into place.  
"I'm glad to see each of you back", We all nodded up at him. "Carlisle we need your help with an injury", Aro spoke directly to him before flashing a look towards Jane. She would get hell later for disobeying rules.  
"What injury?", Carlisle looked at me worriedly first and then back to Aro.  
"It seems that Jane disobeyed some rules and paid the price for it", he shook his head sadly and he gestured for Jane. "Jane, dear".  
"Yes master", she spoke. I was the only person who didn't call Aro 'master' and he didn't expect it from me either. She opened her robe to reveal her hard skin broken and with a hole through where her heart should have been. Everyone gasped apart from those who had already seen it and Alice, Aro and Edward which had seen the injury through minds and visions.  
"A young vampire thought that the stake through the heart was the real way to kill a vampire", Aro began "so they hung Jane up using a metal stake".  
"They had no guidance", I interjected  
"Well yes", Aro spoke looking at me. "anyway Carlisle can you help?"  
Carlisle stepped closer, although it didn't help his eye sight, and assessed the hole.  
"I may be able to help", he spoke still looking at Jane "I have never seen this before", he added. New things interested him and he was always up for experimenting and helping people. Besides this then meant that the Cullen's could stay longer - a stupid, selfish wish on my part. I was still beside Edward who continued to wrap his arms tightly around me.  
"I am not letting you go again", he whispered in my ear planting a soft kiss just below the lobe. I knew he spoke too low for anyone else to hear but I was conscious of Felix watching our every move. I looked up at Edward's eyes which were black.  
"You haven't eaten", I stated touching below his eyes.  
"Neither have you", he replied back. His eyes looked so soft and I wanted to see the beautiful butter scotch colour they had been.  
"We will go hunt", I spoke quickly taking his hand and heading towards the castle doors.  
"Isabella?", Aro called after me. "Please meet me in my room when you return", I nodded once before leaving the castle with Edward. Aro knew we wouldn't leave Volterra not with the rest of the Cullen's still there and with Demetri's tracking skills.

We ran hand in hand until we came across a beautiful river. It was turning dark outside and the river looked magnificent. Edward pulled me towards him and positioned us so that I was cradled in his arms on the soft grass. He never spoke at all, just looked down at me and I stared back. He was just so beautiful and I was trying so hard not to think about the last human memory of him I have. I started to dry sob in his arms.  
"Sssh Bella!", he spoke rubbing my back "everything's alright", he lowered his head and his lips pressed against mine for the shortest of seconds. When I opened my eyes he looked worried.  
"What is it?", I asked curious as to why he had stopped.  
"I'm sorry I read Felix's mind" as he spoke I released what he was talking about. I sighed. Felix had been tormenting him with his thoughts. I pulled his face back to mine and made him see just how much it was him I wanted, him that I always wanted.  
"Edward Cullen", I whispered as his lips left mine "I love you", I felt him smile as he kissed me again. This kiss was so passionate and very much different from ones I remembered. He allowed the distance to close between us, no longer fearing for my life. His tongue danced with mine and his hand knotted itself into my long brown hair. When we finally broke away we decided it was time to hunt. Sighing we moved away from each other.

When I had finished draining my fifth deer - not realising how thirsty I had actually been - I noticed that Edward was casually leant up against a tree watching me.  
"What is it?", I asked feeling oddly self-conscious.  
"It goes against nature", he continued when I looked confused "allowing your mate to run off to the South to know there is a good chance she could die", his voice broke and I was by his side in a mille-second. "I was so scared, I was constantly monitoring Alice's mind. She was always searching - she was worried too", he looked up at me "I never should have left you", he was whispering now. "I never should have forced myself to leave. You would be fine you wouldn't be hurt now you wouldn't be a"  
"EDWARD!", I shouted in his face, making him jump "If you were about to say I wouldn't be a vampire then I am leaving right this second".  
"But you wouldn't be", but even he sounded unsure.  
"I wanted this", I pointed to myself he looked very confused so I clarified. "I wanted to be a vampire. I wanted to be with you forever. You shouldn't have left no. But you shouldn't have been so against turning me either", he looked up at me with sad golden eyes. "Alice had already seen it and wasn't it you who said 'you wouldn't catch me betting against Alice?", he smiled slightly at the memory "I told you I wasn't betting against her when I was on the hospital bed - the day I should have been turned", he flinched at the memory but I carried on. He was going to see that I was right. "Alice had been right and you were too stubborn to admit it. Do you have any idea how many times I told myself that you wouldn't turn me because you didn't want me forever?"  
"I always wanted you forever and I always will", hi voice was still so quite as what I was saying hit home.  
"How could you have me forever Edward when you wanted to keep me human?"  
"You could have had a human life and I would have come to Volterra as soon as you died. I told you this", I flinched remembering that time. We had been curled up on the sofa on my disastrous 18th birthday all those years ago, watching Romeo and Juliette.  
"I remember" I whispered. "But that was selfish", I could feel myself getting angry and I didn't want to be. "Edward you never listened to what I wanted and because of that you left me and I got turned into a vampire anyway. But I was lonely and I hate it here", I was begin to sob and Edward wrapped me protectively in his arms.  
"Bella I am so sorry you will never understand how much", he kissed my forehead.  
"Come on Aro is expecting me", he nodded and took my hand before we darted back to the castle.

* * *

**A/N: Another small chapter but a sweet one between Edward and Bella. Let me know what you think :)**


	11. Aro's blessing

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or the characters :( This is another short and sweet chapter :)**

* * *

I walked down the long corridor towards Aro's room. Edward had gone to find Carlisle and help where he could. I knocked on his door even though he knew I was outside.  
"Come in Isabella", I slowly opened the door and entered the big room. "Good job at the South" he commented and I thanked him. I really wondered why I was even here.  
"How is Jane?", I asked.  
"She is mending, Carlisle is finishing up with her as we speak", I nodded "That's what I wanted to speak to you about really", this confused me.  
"Yes Aro?"  
"I have been speaking to Marcus since you have been gone and he believes that Edward is your true mate", Aro didn't look very happy at this but he carried on anyway. "I had hoped Felix was your mate but I had time to see for myself whilst you were away".  
I listened intently as Aro spoke to me.  
"You see Isabella", he continued looking interested in his own story. "Edward allowed me to see his thoughts", this surprised me and my interest was piped even more. "I could tell that he is good for you, he loves you greatly", I smiled I knew this. "He was ever so worried. Jasper had to calm him down numerous times. You really mean the world to him". I was suddenly suspicious as to where this was going.  
"Aro where is this leading?", I asked on guard. Aro was letting me know too much information.  
"Carlisle is almost finished with Jane and then it is time for them to go", he looked towards the window and back towards me as that information processed in my mind. I didn't want to think about Edward leaving, I couldn't go through that again. "Isabella I have decided that you are going with them", I didn't realise I had moved until I was already hugging Aro.  
"Thank you", I spoke looking up at him.  
"There are conditions though Isabella", I pulled away. Nothing was ever that easy with Aro. I listened to his conditions. "You have to be the one to tell Felix", I nodded. I was sure that Alice and Edward knew what was going on and I also knew they would know the conditions as soon as Aro thought them. "You also have to come back if we ever need you", I nodded these conditions were not hard to agree too. I have seen Aro be a lot more unreasonable. "I see you as a daughter Bella", I smiled up at him. I hadn't missed the fact he called me 'Bella', he had never called me that. It was always my full name. "I don't want to see you unhappy all your life, I have kept you here long enough". I smiled up at him before leaving the room.

Edward was, of course, already outside and his smile was breathtaking - or it would have been.  
"You heard", I smiled at him.  
"Obviously", he wrapped me in his arms and held me for a second.  
"Edward I have to go and talk to Felix", although he already knew this it still made his teeth clamp together. "Will everyone else be alright with me going with?", I asked suddenly worried.  
"Of course they will be. Esme and Carlisle has missed their daughter. Alice wanted her best friend back, Jasper has felt guilty since we left, Rosalie wants to get to know you and Emmett is, well he is Emmett" I laughed although I was very curious as to why Rosalie suddenly wanted to know me. It was probably because I was now a vampire.  
I left Edward to go in search for Felix. He was alone in my music room and he didn't turn at my entrance.  
"Felix, listen", I spoke sitting down next to him. "I am so sorry", I didn't know what to say. I really was sorry and I did love him but as a best friend.  
"Bella I already know. I saw the way you are together. You are his mate Bells", I smiled at him. He didn't blame me.  
"I will always love you and we can talk when ever", he nodded "Although I am leaving I will be returning", this surprised him. Whether the fact I was leaving or returning I was not sure.  
"Aro had requested you return?", I nodded. This upset Felix. "Well at least I will see you again. Just make sure you know what you are getting yourself into and well there will always be room for you here.", I smiled at him before hugging him. I slowly stood up and walked away from my closest friend. "Love you Bella", was the last thing I heard from the music room.

I made my way towards the Cullen's room to give them the good news. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that they already knew. Either from Alice or Edward I didn't know they both look excited.  
"We are so glad you are coming back with us", Esme hugged me tightly.  
"It's good to have you back Bella, our family has been incomplete for years", Carlisle spoke giving me a hug.  
"Bella it was the worst thinking that you were dead", it was Rosalie that spoke leaving me shocked. She came towards me and to everyone's great surprise she was next to hug me. I noticed Jasper looking very guilty in the corner of the room.  
"Jass", I began "you don't need to keep your distance anymore", I smiled at him telling him I didn't blame him.  
"It's my fault though Bella"  
"No it isn't. Listen! Whilst I was out I smelt the most delicious human I ever had", a few of them gasped. Edward holding me again - not that he was ever far away. "I found my singer so I know how hard it is to resist the smell of human blood", Jasper nodded before coming to hug me.  
"Welcome back", he spoke letting me go.  
"I got my sister" Emmett boomed giving me a bear hug. "Aww she can breathe", this made Edward growl and Esme and Rosalie slapped him whilst Alice laughed.

After saying all my goodbye's to the Volturi we made our exit. It had been hard to tell Demetri and Heidi that I was going, they had been such good friends. Jane couldn't have been happier - she had always been jealous of how Aro adored me and that he had turned me instead of just killing me, she would have wanted him too drain every last bit of blood from my body. I had told Aro I hadn't wanted a grand ball and that not to make this a big deal especially as I would be returning when I was needed. He agreed simply because he didn't want it made public that a member of the Volturi was out in the open. I packed my things from the castle including my robe that showed me for what I was. A member of the Volturi guard. It was and always will be apart of my life. I couldn't change that and I had created memories that would last forever.

* * *

**A/N: I know parts of this story portrayed Aro as a bad person so I thought we needed to hear more from him and his feelings towards Bella. **


	12. New life

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or the characters involved. This is the last chapter and a short one explaining what happens once Bella leaves the Volturi :)**

* * *

- 2 months later -

We were now living in a big house almost identical to the one the Cullen's had in Forks. We were all settled in a small village outside of Alaska and Edward and I were back to normal. If it hadn't been for the memories of that awful time and the battle scars that would always be with me there would be no evidence that the last 20 years had even happened.  
"That's not fair", Emmett grumbled as he stalked away from me. I had, once again beaten him at an arm wrestling match. "Stupid Volturi making you all strong", everyone laughed at him and his childish ways. Me and Rosalie had become unrepentantly close now that she didn't want what I had. She had told me that she wouldn't wish what I went through on anyone.  
"Come lets escape", Edward pulled me by the hand. I ran beside him the electric current strong between us. Until we came to a meadow. It looked like how I remembered the meadow from Forks apart from it had a small river at the end of it. The flowers were beautiful and I was amazed. In the middle of the clearing there was a small picnic blanket - although we couldn't eat, it was sweet.  
"I found this when you were with Alice shopping", I noticed he was looking at my face. When I turned to face him it was impossible to look away. The beauty of the meadow had nothing compared to Edward. His eyes searched mine as he led me towards the red blanket. But I stopped him before he got there by placing kisses all over his face.  
"Bella", he breathed kissing my lips. He suddenly stopped and I searched around for the danger. "Relax", and I instantly calmed. "Bella can you grab something out of the basket please?". This confused me but I quickly complied. Inside the basket was a small velvet box I picked it up and undone the box. Edward was already in front of me, on one knee.  
"Isabella Marie Swan", he spoke my name so softly I would have cried if I were human. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife". I smiled down at him shocked.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story :) I had so much fun writing it. I am thinking of writing the sequel to this story leave your comments and let me know what you think. **


End file.
